


these summer days

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Three people sit beneath a tree.prompt: shade





	these summer days

It’s an unbearably hot summer day.

Isaac and Allison sit under a tree in the McCall’s backyard, their legs entwined as the lean back against the bark. It’s not cooler inside, Melissa refusing to run the air conditioning during the day, and Allison doesn’t want to go home. The shade will have to do.

Thankfully, Scott appears a few minutes later, carrying three glasses of icy lemonade, a goofy grin on his lips.

Allison accepts hers with a smile. “Thank you.”

Isaac returns his grin. “Took you long enough.”

Scott settles between them. Despite the heat, they welcome his warmth.


End file.
